News, sisters and a resorting
by bookangel94
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out who his new sisters are. What fun will evolve?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast except the 2 I made up!!!!!!!! Oh and I own the plot

Summery:

Draco Malfoy has found his long lost sisters. What fun will evolve????

A/n this is my first fanfiction so don't be too mean

Constructive criticism welcome though!!!!

_News, Sisters and a Resorting!_

Hermione Jane Granger had grown up a lot that year. She strolled down to the Great Hall for breakfast with her hair tied up in a high pony. Her make-up a little loud and her clothes even louder. She wore pink and black striped footless tights, a denim miniskirt and a orange and black Weird Sisters T-shirt , with pink converse with gold crowns.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Hermione was facing her first Christmas without her parents. Muggles thought they had died in a freak skiing accident but the truth was they had been murdered by the Dark Lord himself.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood before her

'Miss Granger I request you follow me,' he said quietly.

She did and ended up in Professor Dumbledore's office with for some strange reason Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

'What is Malfoy…..'began Hermione

'I will explain,' began Professor Dumbledore

A/n Please review

Sorry its short I'll write more later……

Bookangel94


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast except the 2 I made up!!!!!!!! Oh and I own the plot

Last chapter

Miss Granger I request you follow me,' he said quietly.

She did and ended up in Professer Dumbledore's office with for some strange reason Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

'What is Malfoy…..? ' Began Hermione

'I will explain,' began Professer Dumbledore

**Chapter 2 – Draco's POV**

Draco Malfoy was walking down to breakfast when he met Professor Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall.

He was wearing his trademark jeans and a blue polo shirt.

'I request your presence in my office urgently,' he said.

Draco was confused but he followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. Also in his office for some obscure reason was that Loony Lovegood and Granger.

'What is Malfoy…..? ' Began Granger

'I will explain,' began Professer Dumbledore

**Luna's POV**

Luna Lovegood had also grown up over the year, although she did still wear her trademark radish earrings. She also wore a pink and yellow polka dot dress over luminous green trousers. She had put a huge block and orange polka dot bows at the end of her plaits.

As she was passing the head table after finishing her breakfast Professor Dumbledore called out to her.

'I request you follow me,' he said.

She did, slightly confused, and ended up at Professor Dumbledore Office and inside were, for some reason, Hermione Granger and that bully Malfoy.

'What is Malfoy…..? ' Began Hermione

'I will explain,' began Professer Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know Luna is a year younger but in this she isn't

**Chapter 3**

'In 1990, 3 children were born on the 8th may, three children that were siblings,' Dumbledore began.

'Voldemort found out about the fact that the Malfoys had two daughters and decided to try to recruit them when they were old enough because they didn't have any female Death Eaters. Lucius and Narcissa found out about this from Professer Snape and decided that when the girls were 3 they were to be adopted by Muggles or Muggleborns. Therefore they couldn't be found but now he is dead and it is safe for you to meet your parents again.'

The door opened and in came Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

'Are we triplets?' asked Luna

'Yes!' Dumbledore replied 'these are your parents and your real names are:

Hermione: Mya Narcissa Malfoy and

Luna: your name is Amieé Bellatrix Malfoy.

You will be going home with your family over Christmas and the on the first day back in your parents wishes, you will be resorted'

'Why does no-one tell me anything?' Draco grumbled.

'Now all we have to do is remove the glamourous charm.' Said Lucius.

The girls felt a trickling feeling down their backs, they realised this was the counter-curse taking place.

'We are going to leave via the floo network since the train has just left.' Narcissa called and the three realised they had nothing with them.

'Don't worry you have plenty of things at the manor.' She said as if reading there minds.' Malfoy Manor,' and with that she was gone.

Draco and Lucius followed and Mya and Amieé were left to go last.

'Good luck!' called Dumbledore and they were gone

sorry the chapters are short

I will make them longer

Bookangel94


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing my story.

Sorry it's been so long. I've had exams, been ill and been banned from the internet. Also I've had a lot of homework. Hopefully some more chapters will be up very soon.

**Chapter 4**

As they arrived Narcissa was stood in what seemed to be the Lounge.

'Draco! Show the girls their rooms please!' Narcissa asked.

As they wandered around the huge house, portraits started to tell them stories from when they were young. They realised they didn't remember these tales and Hermione (a/n from now on I'll call them Mya and Amieé) made a mental note to ask about the charm that must have been placed on the girls when they were babies that made them lose their memories of childhood.

'Here we are. Mya: the room on the left, Amieé: on the right the bathroom is two doors on the right and the house elves will tell you where anywhere else you want to go is.' He started down the corridor to his room, then turned and simply said

'Sorry!'

5 minutes later Mya heard a knock on the door.

'Come in!' she called and Amieé came in.

'I think we should go and explore we've got ages until dinner. Mum what should we call her? Draco calls her mother but it's very formal. I think we should call her Mum but you can call her what you want….'

'Amieé you're babbling.' Interrupted Mya

'Sorry. Well anyway she said we've got until 6.30 for dinner the Zambinis and the Parkinsons are coming so she said dress up. So let's explore and we can come and get changed at 5.30.'

The girls left the room and started down the corridor.

2 hours later it was 5.30 and the girls went to get changed for dinner. Mya looked in the wardrobe where there was a note stuck to the inside saying

'Say what you like to wear, colours and size and watch the wardrobe work its magic'

So Mya feeling slightly stupid and glad she was alone said aloud

'Erm! Jeans, bright colours, UK size 8, cool, layers, nice'

As she said this different types of clothing were appearing on the hangers in the wardrobe and Mya soon realised that they were sorted into different types of clothing and she looked though the dresses to find a nice one. Finally she found one and she lay it out on here bed and went to do her hair and make-up.

At 6.25 Draco came upstairs to tell the girls to come down and was met by 2 complete strangers (or so he thought).

'Mya, Amieé. Well……..erm you look very nice.' Draco said.

Mya wore a deep purple low cut dress that reached mid calf. She had matching purple heels and had her hair up in a knot with curls framing her face. Amieé wore a mustard yellow high necked dress which reached mid thigh and pink and orange footless leggings. Her hair was down and a little curly and she still had on the radish earrings.

Draco meanwhile wore a black shirt and black jeans.

As they went downstairs Mya said to Draco

'I dread to know what Amieé said to get that choice of clothes.'

Draco laughed and as Amieé demanded to know what was so funny he said that Mya had told a joke.

A/n

I know it's not that long but I've had quite a bad case of writers block and this was all I could come up with. I'll try to update soon.

Keep reviewing and I'll write more.

Bookangel94 xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the new names….

Sorry it's been a long time. I've been on holiday.

_**Chapter 5**_

As they settled down for the meal Mya found herself sat next to Blaise Zabini, who started a conversation with Mya and Amieé about the weather. Not that Mya noticed. She was to busy looking round at the people that she would spend her time with when they got back to school. Although her mother had said it was just the Zambinis and the Parkinsons, the Crabbes and the Bulstrodes and the Goyle family and was sat around the table along with a few adults Mya recognised but couldn't put a name to. She suspected they were death eaters.

Mya looked around as the house elves brought out a huge Christmas dinner because it was Christmas Eve. As they started to eat Blaise started a conversation with her and she realised he was lovely and by the time Lucius rose they were as if they had always known each other. Lucius said:

'Right the adults are going to go to the drawing room and you may do as you please don't get too drunk' and with that he and the other adults left.

Mya and Blaise excused themselves and disappeared to Mya's bedroom where there was a lot of giggling.

Meanwhile back in the Dining room a game of Truth of dare was beginning but the game was played in pairs and on Amieé and Draco's go Crabbe and Millicent had to make up the dare. They left the room to decide and when the came in said:

'Go and interrupt Blaise and Mya. Knock on the door and say something to bring them down here.'

Draco was quite looking forward to this one because the way he thought of it he was Blaise's best mate and Mya's brother and he wasn't very happy. He only found out he had a sister that morning and already she was being taken away.

On the other hand Amieé thought this was unfair but she carried it out because she didn't want to be known as a wimp.

Draco had an idea and he told Amieé as they went up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

As they arrived outside Mya's room they could here giggling, Draco was disgusted but Amieé was thinking she would rather be known as a wimp than disrupt the now quite obvious couple.

Draco knocked on the door and said

'Mya, Blaise we're having a toast downstairs and we need you there.

There was an angry whisper inside the room and then they opened the door

and came out.

Mya had an angry look on her face which frightened Amieé who blurted out the whole story.

'So…. What happens when you go downstairs and we aren't with you?' Mya asked with an evil smile on her face.

'Well we get a forfeit because we failed the dare and become known as a wimp.' Replied Draco falling straight into Mya's trap and so the two disappeared back into the bedroom.

'We've got to get them out of there because I don't want my reputation ruined because of my best mate and my sister,' said Draco and as Amieé gave him a funny look he added 'Well.


End file.
